


Architecture

by mjay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjay/pseuds/mjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21세기 건축가 제임스 T. 커크에게 생긴 오류에 대해.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> SF AU

지구인 거주 구역에 설치된 인공 태양의 빛은 벌칸의 태양과는 달리 지나치게 강하지도 않았고 너무 흐릿하지도 않았다. 테라스에서 지구인에게 적합한 빛과 풍부한 대기를 얻기까지의 험난한 과정을 회상하던 크리스토퍼 파이크는 재건 위원회에서 보낸 문서로 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 지구의 대기에도 변형되지 않도록 가공한 뿌리나무 의자에 편하게 앉아 문서를 읽기 시작했다. 매끄러운 종이가 손 끝에 스치는 감각에 미소짓던 파이크는 문득 신선한 원두를 볶아서 만든 커피 한 잔을 떠올렸다. 아직 진짜 커피를 마신 적은 단 한번도 없지만 풍성한 향기와 쌉싸름한 맛, 따뜻한 잔은 마치 손에 잡힐 듯 생생하게 느껴졌다.

재건 프로젝트는 아직 커피 나무를 심을 수 있는 수준까지 도달하진 않았지만, 파이크는 조금만 더 기다린다면 전통적인 방식으로 제조한 커피를 마실 수 있을 것이라는 희망을 품으며, 제 13차 건축 인원 충원안을 검토했다. 충원안에는 새로운 건축가들의 이름과 사진, 배정된 설계팀이 적혀있었다. 거의 모든 지구인이 건축가나 다름없었지만 리스트에 이름을 올린 이들은 모두 파이크가 선별하고 추천한 인원이었다. 가장 뛰어난 건축가가 될 수 있음을 증명하는 자격과 성적을 막힘 없이 빠르고 정확하게 훑어보던 크리스토퍼 파이크의 시선이 한 이름 앞에서 멈췄다. 그리고 마치 크리스토퍼 파이크가 제임스 T. 커크의 프로필을 읽기를 기다려오기라도 한 듯, 짐 커크가 씩씩거리며 테라스로 빠르게 걸어왔다.

“졸업 축하하네.”

파이크가 먼저 말했다. 짐 커크는 격식을 차린 말에 무례하게 대답할 수는 없다는 규칙이 입력된 안드로이드처럼 파이크의 말에 대답하지 못했다. 파이크는 뿌리나무 의자에 앉은 채 짐 커크를 올려다 보았다. 제임스 커크는 파이크가 읽고 있는 문서를 내려다보고 세게 고개를 저었다. 커크는 자신의 기록이 인쇄된 페이지를 손가락으로 가리키며 최대한 정중하게 말을 꺼냈다.

“전 21세기 설계에 지원한 기억이 없습니다.”

“자네 기억은 정확하네. 1지망은 23세기였고, 2지망은 22세기 후반이였지. 그건 나도 기억해.”

“그런데 왜 21세기죠?”

“위원회에서 내린 결정이야. 자네의 특성 때문이겠지.”

“21세기 설계 시뮬레이션에서 낙제했는데도요.”

커크는 파이크의 말을 비꼬았다. 사실 크리스토퍼 파이크도 왜 커크가 21세기 설계팀에 배정된 것인지 합당한 이유를 알지 못했다. 제임스 커크는 21세기와 그 이전의 사상과는 전혀 맞지 않는 인물이었다.

“그건 지구 화폐의 역사와 특징에 대해 서술하라는 문제에 대해 비판을 했기 때문이지. 넬슨은 아직도 자네 이름만 들으면 치를 떤다네. 하지만 다른 성적은 훌륭했어.”

“있지도 않은 걸 묻고 있으니까요. 어쨌거나 전 안 할 겁니다.”

파이크는 커크의 선언에 반대하는 대신, 그를 찬찬히 바라보았다. 짐 커크는 크리스토퍼 파이크의 시선에 발 끝을 움찔거렸다. 파이크는 커크를 대할 때면 마치 예지자가 된 기분이 들었다. 커크는 무모했지만 선을 벗어나는 법은 없었다. 그리고 이 경우, 커크의 선은 바로 건축이었다. 파이크는 커크가, 모든 지구인이 그들의 선조를 만나기를 고대하고 있다는 점을 누구보다도 잘 알았다.

“건축은 시공간과 규범에 의해 형성되네. 위원회에서는 자네가 21세기에 가장 걸맞는 인재라고 보고 있어.”

“전 21세기의 규범에 대해서는 아직도 이해하지 못합니다.”

“공감하지 못하는 것과 이해하지 못하는 건 다르지. 공감하려고 노력해보게.”

짐 커크는 파이크의 말에 반박하지 못했다.

“잠시 후면 졸업식이야. 우리 둘 다 참석해야 하는 자리지. 만약 정말 그만두고 싶으면 가지 않아도 좋아.”

파이크가 의자에서 일어나자, 커크는 마지못해 그를 따라갔다.

*

크리스토퍼 파이크는 연단으로 걸어갔다. 그의 회색 제복에는 지구를 의미하는 형태의 뱃지만이 있을 뿐 다른 장식은 전혀 없었다. 그는 아카데미 졸업생들을 위한 연설을 매끄럽게 시작하기 위해 목소리를 몇 번 가다듬으며 희망에 가득 찬 발걸음을 내딛었다. 파이크의 앞에는 제임스 커크를 포함한 41명의 아카데미 졸업생이 있었다. 

“우리는 스스로를 지구인이라고 부르지만 지구는 수백년 전에 사라졌습니다.”

파이크는 아카데미 졸업생들과 눈을 맞추며 말을 이었다. 커크는 가장 앞줄에서 여전히 불만스러운 얼굴로 파이크를 올려다보고 있었다.

“지구의 기록은 2359년에서 끊겼습니다. 아직까지도 여전히 경위를 밝힐 수 없는 블랙홀은 선조들의 땅을 집어삼켰고, 행성 연방에서는 121억명의 인류가 사라지는 것을 바라볼 수밖에 없었습니다. 2359년. 인류는 지구 바깥에 나가있던 6만명을 제외하고 흔적도 없이 사라졌습니다. 다행히도 우리에겐 또 다른 값진 유산, 모든 것들의 기록이 존재했습니다. ……여러분도 잘 알겠지만, 여기까지는 서문을 그대로 읊은 것입니다. 아마 이런 지루한 연설을 듣기 위해 졸업식에 온 것은 아니겠죠.”

졸업생 중 몇 명이 작게 웃었다. 파이크는 부드럽게 미소지으며 목소리에 힘을 실었다.

“제 이름은 크리스토퍼 파이크입니다. 얼마 전 40번째 삶을 끝냈고 이제는 재건 프로젝트 위원회의 일원이 되었습니다. 36년 전 2차 재건 프로젝트가 시작되었을 때 뒤늦게 건축가가 되었습니다. 당시에는 40번의 삶이라는 수치는 달성 불가능한 것으로 여겨졌습니다. 그만큼 위험한 환경이었지만, 저뿐만이 아닌 다른 건축가들 역시 포기하지 않았습니다. 이미 알고 있겠지만, 그 당시 삼십퍼센트 이상의 건축가가 미쳤거나 죽었습니다.  
제가, 그리고 다른 사람들이 했던 것과 마찬가지로, 여러분은 앞으로 과거의 방대한 데이터를 기반으로 작동하는 시스템에 접속하고, 그 시대의 사람이 되어 가상의 삶을 살아야 합니다.

하지만 우리가 살아야 할 가상의 삶은 과거의 사람들에게는 현실입니다. 만약 여러분이 지구의 앞날을 이끌거나, 누군가를 죽이게 된다면, 그것은 우리의 선조에게는 역할놀이가 아닌 현실이 될 것입니다. 또한, 시스템 상의 세상이 여러분에게도 현실로 느껴질 것입니다.

잃어버린 역사를 재건하는 일은 생각만큼 이상적이거나, 신나지 않습니다. 이것은 과거에도, 그리고 현재를 사는 우리에게도 모두 영향을 미치는 위험한 일입니다. 하지만 과거의 빈 틈을 채워나가는 것은 그들의 후손인 우리만이 할 수 있는 작업입니다. 이 사실에 자부심을 갖고, 혼란이 여러분을 잠식하도록 두지 마세요.

여러분은 이제 사라진 선조들을 만날 것입니다. 우리의 과거가 여기 모인 마흔한명에게 달려있습니다. 행운을 빕니다.”

*

제임스 커크는 침대에 누워있었다. 그리 무겁지는 않은 어떤 물체가 코와 입 주변을 누르고 있다는 답답한 느낌과 몇 년간의 교육을 통해서 그는 자신이 현재 의료시설의 침대, 그러니까 병원 침대에 누워있음을 쉽게 유추할 수 있었다. 그는 힘겹게 고개를 돌려 주변을 살폈는데 이 단순한 행동에도 엄청난 힘이 드는 것을 통해 커크는 그의 몸 상태가 좋지 않다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 손을 힘겹게 들어올리자 주름이 가득한 손등과 주렁주렁 매달린 호스가 보였다. 아마도 그의 첫 프로젝트는 죽을 위기에 봉착한 환자, 정확히는 나이 든 환자인 것 같았다. 그렇게 판단을 내리자마자, 커크는 문득 무언가가 잘못됐다는 것을 느꼈다. 시작부터 죽음을 체험한다는 말은 들어본 적이 없었고, 적어도 그가 알기론 프로젝트 초반에 이런 일을 겪는 사례는 전무했다.

선례의 여부를 떠나, 커크는 그가 지금 죽어서는 안될 다른 이유 몇가지를 논리적으로 서술할 수도 있었다. 첫째로는 죽음은 데이터베이스에 저장하기 힘든 정보였기에 커크같은 초심자가 다룰 수 없었다(스팍이 다수의 프로젝트를 거친 후 시스템에 익숙해진 뒤에야 죽음을 체험할 수 있으니 위험한 시도는 하지 말라고 몇 번을 말했던가). 둘째, 아직은 프로젝트 자체도 죽음 이전의 과정에서 산출되는 데이터들을 수집하는 것에 더 집중해야 할 단계였다. 그리고 마지막 셋째, 나이가 들어 죽음을 겪는다는 것은 그 이전의 경험들이 축적되어있다는 것인데, 제임스 커크는 방금 막 프로젝트를 시작했기에 어떤 경험도 하지 못했으며 경험 비슷한 설계도 하지 못했다.

관리자들이나 서른 번의 삶을 산 숙련된 건축가가 아닌 이상, 한 번 시작한 프로젝트는 임의로 취소할 수가 없었다. 다르게 말하자면 제임스 커크는 이 시스템에서 죽을 때 까지 벗어날 수 없었다.

*

제임스 커크의 접속은 1분만에 끊어졌다. 스팍은 감정의 동요를 보이지 않고 기록용 패드를 들고 제임스 커크의 캡슐로 걸어갔다. 커크는 안에서 캡슐을 부서져라 두들겼지만 스팍은 침착하게 관리자 코드와 의료진 우선 호출 코드를 입력했다. 커크가 소리치는 것을 멈춘 후에야 스팍은 캡슐을 열었다. 캡슐 안의 서늘한 공기가 천천히 밖으로 흩어짐과 동시에 커크가 캡슐에서 튀어나왔다. 하지만 스팍은 커크가 안정을 되찾았다는 판단을 내렸고, 아무 것도 입지 않은 그에게 담요를 건넸다. 커크는 두툼한 담요를 낚아채듯 받아들고 온 몸에 두른 뒤, 1인용 의자에 주저앉아 천을 얼굴에 문질러 식은땀을 닦아냈다. 그는 어두운 설계실에 규칙적으로 놓인 수백개의 캡슐 틈으로 빠르게 걸어오는 의료팀과 엔지니어를 바라보다가 아까부터 자신의 정수리에 꽂히던 시선을 어떻게든 해결해야겠다는 생각에 스팍을 올려다 보았다. 스팍은 얼핏 보기엔 아무런 감정도 느낄 수 없는 듯한 딱딱한 표정으로 커크를 내려다보고 있었지만, 커크는 남들에 비해 오랫동안 스팍과 알고 지냈기 때문에 벌칸인 특유의 표정에서도 몇 가지 정보를 얻어낼 수 있었다. 스팍은 기록용 패드를 들어올리며 말했다.

“자살은 윤리강령에 위배됩니다.”

“그게 아니야. 접속이 잘못,”

커크가 제대로 된 설명을 하려던 순간 의료팀과 엔지니어가 도착했다. 의료팀은 신속하게 커크의 상태를 진단하기 시작했으며 엔지니어는 캡슐 상태를 확인하기 시작했다.

“첫날부터 신기록이라니. 축하합니다?”

강한 억양을 쓰는 엔지니어는 커크에게 빈정거리듯 말하며 비정상적인 접속 종료로 캡슐의 회로나 시스템에 이상이 생겼을 가능성에 대해 중얼거렸다. 커크는 엔지니어의 목소리와 자신의 몸을 스캔하는 의료기기의 소리에 멍하니 눈을 깜박였다. 신기록. 신기록. 엔지니어는 그 말을 반복했다. 제임스 커크는 재건 프로젝트 역사상 갱신된 적이 단 한 번도 없던 최단 접속시간을 10분의 1로 줄인 것을 영광으로 받아들여야 할지 고민했다. 의료팀은 이제 제임스 커크의 눈꺼풀을 억지로 잡아 들어올려 동공반응을 확인하기 시작했는데, 커크는 그 모든 절차가 쓸모없다는 판단에 의료팀의 손을 마구 밀어내고, 캡슐의 시뮬레이션 반응을 확인하는 엔지니어(여전히 중얼거리고 있었다)의 말을 끊었다.

“내 말 먼저 들어보라니까. 난 자살한 것도 아니고 억지로 접속을 끊지도 않았어.”

“그건 시스템 검사 결과가 나오기 전엔 모르는 일이죠.”

엔지니어가 커크의 말에 반박했다.

“결과는 정상일텐데 뭐하러 검사하는거야? 난 자연스럽게 죽었다니까. 늙고 병든 채 의료시설에서 지내는 인생이 내 시작이었다고. 물론 그건 내 인생이 아니었지만.”

커크의 말에 스팍은 기록용 패드를 자동 모드로 전환했다. 이제 패드는 21세기 설계실에서 대화를 나누는 모든 사람들, 제임스 커크와 스팍, 엔지니어, 의료팀의 말을 빠짐없이 기록하는 동시에 다른 관리자들에게 현 상황을 보고할 것이다. 패드가 자동 기록을 시작음을 내보낸지 얼마 지나지 않아, 시뮬레이션 테스트도 완료되었다. 커크는 효율적인 대화를 위해서는 시스템 검사 결과를 먼저 확인해서 자신의 주장에 힘을 실어야 한다는 것을 알고 있었기에, 엔지니어를 응시했다. 엔지니어는 시뮬레이션 내역을 캡슐 위에 띄워 다른 사람들에게도 커크의 말이 맞음을 입증했다.

“이게 어떻게 된 일이죠?”

엔지니어가 물었다.

“보는 그대로야. 한 노인의 마지막이 내 인생의 시작이었어.”

“하지만 10세부터 시작하는 것이 인생의 원칙입니다. 또한 처음 시스템에 접속하는 건축가들은 죽음을 체험할 수 없습니다.”

“그걸 모르는 사람은 없지. 하지만 내 시작이 잘못됐다는 근거가 있잖아. 난 죽음으로 인생을 자연스럽게 마무리했기 때문에 캡슐에는 아무런 문제도 없어. 시스템도 안정적이지. 이건 방금 엔지니어씨가 보여줬으니 알 거야.”

“스카티라고 부르쇼.”

“그리고 내가 겪은 일. 이건… 내 경험을 증언해서 기존 기록과 비교하면 알 수 있겠지.”

“아직 죽음을 기록하는건 너무 이르다고 봅니다. 건축가와 관리자 외의 사람이 기록 현장에 있어서도 안되고요.”

“좋아. 그러면 기록실로 옮기자고.”

커크의 제안에 스팍은 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 의료팀에게 허락을 구했다. 의료팀은 제임스 커크의 건강에는 별다른 이상이 없지만, 지나치게 빨리 접속이 끊겼으니 심리상담을 받을 것을 권했다. 스팍은 그 자리에서 상담 일정을 잡은 뒤 의료진과 엔지니어, 스카티에게 정중하게 인사를 했다. 커크는 기록실로 향하는 스팍을 따라갔다. 한 걸음씩 내딛을 때 설계실의 차가운 바닥에 커크는 담요를 더 단단히 몸에 둘렀다. 후반기 설계실들은 과열을 막기 위해 차갑게 유지된다는 것이야 훈련생 시절부터 들어온 말이었지만 실제로 그 위를 맨발로 걷고 있자니 방금 겪은 가상의 죽음에 대해서는 까맣게 잊어버릴 것 같았다.

*

간단한 샤워를 하고 따뜻한 곳에 보관해둔 깨끗한 옷으로 갈아입고 싶었지만 스팍은 기억이 사라지기 전에 빨리 기록을 시작하는 것이 좋다고 주장했다. 커크는 스팍의 논리적인 말에 수긍했고, 여전히 담요를 온 몸에 두른 채로 기록실 의자에 앉았다. 이후에 쓸 사람들을 위해서라도 누군가가 기록실 의자를 깔끔하게 소독해주길 바랐다.

“시작부터 자세히 시작하는 편이 좋을 것 같습니다.”

“나도 알아.”

스팍은 다시 패드를 자동 기록모드로 전환한 뒤 커크의 말을 경청할 준비를 마쳤다.

“눈을 뜨니 하얀 색 천지였어. 그리고 입과 코 주변이 눌리는 느낌도 났고, 숨을 쉬기가 힘들었지. 코 안에 뭔가 꽉 들어찬 기분도 들었어. 지금 생각해보니 인공호흡기 같네. 왜 그렇게 불편한 방식을 썼을까?”

“21세기였으니까요.”

“그래서 내가 21세기는 싫다고 했는데.”

커크는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 눈을 비비다가 다시 기억의 실마리를 잡고 이야기를 시작했다.

“내가 정확히 몇년도를 살았던 건진 모르겠지만, 아마 21세기 초반일 것 같아. 의료기기나 주사 방식이 많이 구식이었거든. 약물을 여러 종류 투여받고 있었는데 온 몸이 아팠고 힘을 줄 수가 없었어. 그 넓은 방에서 혼자 누워있으면 가끔 의사가 찾아와서 약물 투여량을 조절해주곤 했는데, 그 사람 아니면 누굴 만나기가 힘들었지. 병원은 조용했고 나는… 정말 아팠어. 아팠다고. 그리고 내가 설계한 적 없는 기억들이 흘러들어왔어. …풀 냄새. 난 지구의 풀 냄새를 맡아 본 적이 없는데. 사람들도 떠올랐지만 처음 보는 얼굴이었지. 하지만 그 사람들의 이름을 전부 알고 있었어. 마치 내가 그 사람이 된 것 같은 기분이었지. 실제로는 불가능한 일이잖아.”

“관리실에 연락해서 원인을 찾아보죠.”

“좋아. 그렇게 나는 누워있다가 죽었는데… 어떤 여자애 얼굴이 계속……. 1분이면 시스템에선 며칠이나 흐르지?”

“83분 14초입니다.”

“…며칠같았는데.”

“시간에 대한 인지 변화는 흔히 보고되는 증상이죠. 21세기 설계실을 거친 건축가들 중 98.4퍼센트의 인원이 특정 시점 이후로는 시간의 흐름을 다르게 받아들인다고 기록한 바 있습니다.”

스팍은 마치 지정된 대답을 읊는 컴퓨터처럼 대답했지만, 사실 그런 대답이야말로 커크가 원하던 것이었다. 커크는 스팍의 사무적인 말투에 알 수 없는 편안함을 느꼈다.

*

레너드 맥코이는 로렌 항성계 출신 주민의 상담을 끝낸 뒤라 매우 지친 상태였다. 계속되는 식이장애 증상은 상담과 약물치료 외에는 뚜렷한 방법을 이용할 수 없었다. 그는 상담 일정표를 확인했다. 솔라이스 5와 로렌 항성계, 그리고… 지구. 물론 지구는 이제 존재하지 않았지만 연방측에서는 여전히 출신행성에 지구를 기입하는 것을 허용했다. 같은 맥락에서 레너드 맥코이 역시 지구인이라는 명찰을 달고 있었다. 레너드 맥코이는 약 한시간의 휴식시간 뒤에 만날 지구인의 정보를 빠르게 확인했다. 어차피 지구인이라면 하는 일이야 거의 비슷할 것이고, 상담 사유도 마찬가지일 것이기에 이름과 소속 팀 정도만 확인하면 충분했다.

제임스 T. 커크, 21세기 설계팀 소속 건축가. 맥코이는 환자의 프로필에서 지나친 익숙함을 느꼈지만 그 정확한 이유에 대해선 본인도 알 수 없었다. 딱딱하게 굳은 표정을 짓고 있는 사진 속의 제임스 T. 커크와 눈을 마주치던 맥코이는 이상한 감정에 대해 크게 신경쓰지 않기로 하고는 21세기 지구에서 유행하던 형식으로 꾸민 상담실 문을 잠갔다. 그가 이런 인테리어를 택한 것에는 여러가지 이유가 있었지만(맥코이는 21세기라는 환경 자체에 익숙하기도 했다), 맥코이는 환자가 없는 시간에 편하게 누울 수 있는 라운지 체어를 선호했다. 그는 언제나 피곤했고 늘 많은 시간의 수면을 취해야 했다. 이런 점에 있어서 편하게 누울 수 있는 라운지 체어는 맥코이에게 완벽한 간이침대나 다름없었다. 그는 이런 의자가 21세기 초반까지만 유행하던 것을 아쉽게 여겼지만 그의 사견에 동의하는 사람은 매우 드물었다. 베가 항성계 환자들은 의사의 앞에서 누울 순 없다고 상담치료를 거부하기도 했으며 같은 지구인이라고 해도 21세기형 의자의 유용함을 이해하지 못하는 경우가 많았다.

맥코이는 간단한 손짓으로 한 시간 알람을 맞춰놓은 뒤 아르고스 행성의 붉은 코뿔소 가죽으로 만든 라운지 체어에 누웠다. 시간의 흐름 감지와 분배에 발달된 그의 두뇌는 최소한의 수면시간을 채워야 한다고 끊임없이 몸에 신호를 보내고 있었기에 더 이상의 생각을 하는 것은 무리였다. 일단 한 시간 정도만 자다가 일어난 뒤에 지구인을 상대하고, 연방에서 건설한 지구인 전용 주택지구로 돌아가 남은 시간동안 종일 자면 충분할 것이다.

*

레너드 맥코이가 눈을 뜰 무렵, 제임스 커크는 맥코이의 일인용 의자에서 세상 모르고 잠들어있던 정신과 의사를 관찰하고 있었다. 제임스 커크가 사진과 똑같은 표정을 하고 있던 탓에 맥코이는 진료실 컴퓨터가 오작동하여 커크의 사진을 허공에 띄운 것이라고 착각했으나, 그의 눈 앞에 있는 제임스 커크는 마치 설계 시스템 내부에서나 만날 수 있는 사람처럼 지나치게 선명했기 때문에 그가 진짜 커크임을 금방 알 수 있었다.

“안녕.”

제임스 커크가 인사했다. 맥코이는 눈을 비비다가 몸을 일으켰다.

“…언제 왔어?”

언제부턴가 지구인들 사이에서는 처음 만나는 사이에도 격식이나 예의를 차리지 않는 것이 당연해졌고 이런 특성은 맥코이에게도 그대로 적용되었다. 그는 먼저 만났던 환자들, 즉 비 지구인들이 그에게 지나친 예의를 차리는 것을 매우 부담스러워했다. 그는 지구인다운 태도를 아주 오래전에 습관화했기 때문에, 다른 행성 사람들 보다는 같은 지구인을 만나는 것을 좋아했다. 맥코이는 오래 전 그가 썼던 지구인들 사이의 교류 형태에 대한 글을 떠올렸다.

“조금 전에.”

맥코이가 의자에서 완전히 일어나려고 하자 커크는 고개를 저었다. 맥코이는 같은 지구인 사이에 쓸데없는 예의를 차릴 필요는 없겠다는 판단에 의자에 다시 몸을 뉘인 채 커크를 응시했다. 커크는 원래 맥코이가 앉아있어야 할 의자에서 손에 깍지를 낀 채 몸을 약간 앞으로 숙이며 맥코이를 마주보았다. 맥코이는 치료법의 일환인 역할극을 하는 것 같다고 생각했다.

“21세기 건축을 하고 있다면서.”

“오늘이 처음이었어.”

모든 건축가들은 정기적인 상담을 통해 과거와 현재를 분리하는 능력을 키워야 했다. 보통 시스템에 처음 접속을 했을 때를 기점으로, 자주 상담을 하다가 차츰 과거와 현재, 그리고 시스템 내부와 시스템 외부를 구분하는 능력이 향상될 수록 상담 횟수를 줄였기에 맥코이는 당분간은 커크가 상담실에 자주 찾아올 것임을 직감적으로 알았다.

“선조들을 만난 기분이 어때.”

“…사실 1분만에 죽어서 내가 만난 선조라고는 21세기 초반의 의사가 전부야. 물론 시스템 내부에서는 대략 83분이었지만.”

“그 정도면 신기록인데? 축하해. 선조의 이름은 기억해?”

“난 한시간 23분 동안 죽어가기만 했어. 남의 이름같은 걸 기억할 리가 없잖아.”

“그런 방식으로 시작하는 시스템이 아닌데.”

“이상한건 관리자에게 하루 종일 설명했어. 여기서 논리 얘길 하진 말자고. 난 충격으로 미쳐버린 건 아닌지 확인하러 온 거니까.”

“좋아. 이제 검사를 시작할거야. 앉아있는게 편하면 그대로 있어도 돼. 보통은 눕는 걸 권장하지만.”

“캡슐에 있는 기분은 피하고 싶어.”

“그건 어떤 자세를 취하냐가 아니라 어떤 시스템에 접속하느냐의 여부로 결정되지.”

“그냥 앉아있으면 안될까?”

“상관없어.”

맥코이는 의자에서 일어나 책상으로 걸어갔다. 붉은 코뿔소 가죽과 어울리는 색상의 짙은 원목 책상에는 서랍이 몇 개 있었고, 가장 윗 서랍에는 열쇠 구멍이 있었다(이것 역시 선조들의 방식을 그대로 구현한 디자인이다). 그는 두 번째 서랍을 열고 소규모 건축 키트를 꺼냈다. 제임스 커크는 의사를 처음 만난 아이처럼 걱정스러운 눈길로 맥코이를 바라보고 있었다.  
맥코이는 코드 감식기와 데이터 추출기, 그리고 알약형태로 된 수면 유도제 두 알을 들고 커크에게 걸어갔다. 커크는 몸을 의자 등받이에 바짝 붙였다.

“이건 시스템 설계 키트야. 이상한 고문도구가 아니라.”

“그렇게 말하니까 더 무섭잖아.”

“아카데미에서 안 배웠나보네.”

“실제로 보는 건 처음이거든.”

“이 알약을 먹으면 약 한 시간… 아니, 한 시간은 취소. 1분간 접속했다면 그렇게 오래걸리진 않겠네. 최대 30분 동안 잠을 잘 건데, 그 사이에 네 기억과 감정에 대한 기록을 추출할거야. 기록 및 그에 동반되는 의학적 소견에는 의사, 그러니까 이 경우엔 나만 접근할 수 있고 거의 모든 경우 네 동의 없이는 다른 지구인, 벌칸, 그 외의 연방원이나 기관 어디에도 제공하지 않을거야. 그리고 그 어떤 경우에도 데이터는 초기 추출 상태 그대로 보존되어야 하며 누구도 임의로 삭제 및 수정할 수 없어.”

맥코이는 데이터 추출에 필요한 절차 중 첫번째 사항을 침착하고 정확하게 이행했다. 맥코이의 의학적이며 법률적인 선언을 가만히 듣던 커크는 고개를 들어 맥코이의 턱을 올려다보며 물었다.

“예외는?”

“건축가에게서 추출한 기록이 심각한 정신적 문제를 내포하고 있을 경우나 데이터에 근거해 건축 방식 또는 기존 규범을 변경해야 할 경우. 건축가가 임의로 과거를 변경했을 경우도 있는데 이건 보통 관리자 선에서 해결할 수 있는 일이고, 재건 프로젝트의 기밀을 의사를 제외한 프로젝트 외부인에게 유출했을 경우도 있어.”

“죽은 사람 얘기를 하는게 무슨 기밀 유출이라고…….”

커크가 투덜거렸다. 맥코이는 커크의 말에 동의했다. 그들이 매달리는 세상은 수백년 전에 사라졌고, 연방 내의 행성에서 지구의 수수께끼같은 마지막을 모르는 이는 없었다. 또한 벌칸의 주도로 지구 재건 프로젝트가 진행되고 있다는 것 또한 공공연한 기밀이었다.

“기록실에서는 구술기록이 우선하잖아. 왜 여기선 같은 방식을 안 쓰지?”

커크가 수면유도제를 물 없이 삼키며 물었다. 맥코이는 코드 감식기를 통해 커크의 유전자 코드를 읽은 뒤 자신의 코드를 입력해 자동 기록기에 대한 접근 권한을 얻어냈다.

“기록실은 건축가의 감정 판단을 우선시하기 위해 의도로 만들어진 곳이니까.”

맥코이는 숙련된 선배처럼 커크의 말에 대답하는 동시에, 커크의 눈 위에 손을 얹어 억지로 환자의 눈을 감겼다.

“42까지 천천히 세고 있어.”

그러나 숫자를 셀 것도 없이 제임스 커크는 금방 잠에 빠졌다. 커크가 잠드는 순간만을 기다려 온 듯 기록기가 작동하기 시작했다. 맥코이는 짐 커크가 조금 더 편하게 앉도록 자세를 바꿔주었다. 기록기는 원시자료를 옮겨내는 동시에 데이터의 사본을 영상자료와 간단한 지표로 바꾸어 맥코이의 개인 패드에 전송했다.

기록의 첫 부분은 설계실에 들어가는 장면이었다. 추출해야 할 기록이 워낙 짧기 때문에 이전 기억들도 포함될 것임은 예상했던 일이었기에 맥코이는 크게 신경쓰지 않고 짐 커크의 초기 기억을 감상했다. 21세기 설계실은 맥코이가 마지막으로 방문했을 때와 변함없었다. 짐 커크는 맨발로 설계실의 바닥을 밟으며 몸서리치다가(낮은 온도도 여전한 모양이었다) 벌칸인의 설명을 듣고 캡슐로 들어갔다. 캡슐이 닫히는 순간 맥코이는 버릇처럼 숫자를 셌다. 1, 2, 3… 5초를 다 세기도 전에 짐 커크는 시스템에 접속했다.

“여기부터 집중해야지.”

맥코이는 혼잣말을 하며 패드 위의 영상에 집중했다. 짐 커크의 첫번째 설계는 그의 말대로 한 노인이었다. 21세기 초반의 병원에서 눈을 뜬 커크의 처음 모델은 고개를 좌우로 돌리며 상황을 파악했고, 무거운 손을 들어올렸다. 손등에 꽂혀있는 호스는 몇가지 약물을 그의 몸에 투여하고 있었다. 기록은 지나칠 정도로 뚜렷했고 지표에 따르면 아직 기억은 손상되거나 대체되지 않았다. 즉, 짐 커크의 말은 사실이었다. 맥코이는 적어도 사실 여부를 구분할 수 있는 치료과정을 거칠 필요는 없겠다는 마음에 살짝 안도했다. 어째서 원칙대로 시작하지 않은 것인지는 그가 판단할 일이 아니었기 때문이다.

환자는 거의 움직이지 못했고, 익숙한 얼굴의 의사가 드문드문 그를 방문해 상태를 확인했다. 맥코이는 환자의 데이터를 읽으며 죽음이 임박했는데 아무도 찾아오지 않는 외로운 풍경에 기시감을 느꼈다. 그도 한때 이런 인생을 살았던 적이 있었다.

환자의 심장은 매 초가 흐를 수록 약해졌고, 나중에는 눈도 뜨지 못한 채 시간을 보내기만 했다. 암전된 화면을 보며 맥코이는 수시로 시간을 확인했다. 1분이 한시간처럼 흘렀고 맥코이는 고개를 돌려 짐 커크를 보았다. 그는 편하게 잠들어있었고 간간히 잠꼬대를 했다. 이제 화면에서는 죽음의 초기증상이 나타나고 있었다. 맥코이는 순식간에 지나가는 기억 속의 기억들을 확인하던 도중, 익숙한 얼굴을 발견했다.

짐 커크는 조안나를 떠올리다가 사망했다. 83분 14초 만의 죽음이었다. 맥코이는 커크가 자신과 같은 감정을 느낄 것인지 고민했다. 맥코이는 그가 끝내지 못한 설계의 끝을 보고는 복잡한 기분에 머리를 양 손으로 감싸쥐었다. 몇 분 뒤 짐 커크가 눈을 떴지만 맥코이는 별다른 말을 하지 못한 채 환자를 보내야했다. 하지만 커크는 맥코이에게 아무 말도 않고 어깨를 손으로 몇 번 두드린 다음 상담실을 나섰다.

*

제임스 T. 커크의 시스템 접속 오류로 인해 위원회는 커크와 그의 관리자의 회의 출석을 요구했다. 커크는 이제 슬슬 이 상황에 질리기 시작했고 제대로 된 설계를 시작하고 싶었지만 그 누구도 커크의 말에 동의하지 않았다. 커크는 21세기 설계를 하느니 그만두고 말겠다던 과거의 말을 완전히 잊은 채 하루 빨리 이 사태가 끝나고 본래의 일을 시작하길 간절히 바라고 있었다.

짐은 일정보다 이른 시각에 회의실에 도착했다. 회의실에는 의자 열세개가 마련되어 있었고 그 중 하나에 스팍이 앉아있었다. 커크는 스팍의 옆에 앉았다.

“상담은 어떻게 됐습니까?”

스팍의 질문에 커크는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“상담이 필요한 건 내가 아니라 의사같던데.”

커크의 말에 스팍이 고민하는 듯 고개를 살짝 숙였다. 스팍은 패드를 통해 커크가 며칠 전 어떤 의사를 만났는지 검색하고는 명쾌한 목소리로 말했다.

“본즈라면 가능한 일입니다.”

“본즈?”

“설계팀에서는 레너드 맥코이를 그렇게 불렀습니다. 당신이 그를 만난 것은 확률적으로 설명하기 힘든 우연이군요.”

“우연은 우연인데, 너도 별명으로 사람을 부를 줄은 몰랐어.”

“저는 그를 맥코이라고 불렀지만 당신에게 레너드 맥코이의 별명이 유용한 정보가 될 것 같다는 판단 때문에 별명을 사용했습니다.”

스팍은 패드를 보며 말했다. 커크는 목을 뻗어 스팍과 함께 패드를 내려다보았다. 젊은 레너드 맥코이의 사진과 건축 기록을 빠르게 읽어내려갔지만 커크는 본즈라는 별명의 기원을 찾아내지 못했다.

“그는 건축가로서 총 여덟 번의 삶을 살았습니다. 그 중 네 번 결혼했고 네 번 이혼했는데, 이혼시마다 수입으로 지불할 수 없는 위자료에 시달렸죠. 그 때문인지 그는 자신의 설계를 뼈만 남은 상태라고 표현하는 버릇이 있었고, 엔지니어 한 명이 이 말을 듣고 그를 본즈라고 부르기 시작했습니다.”

“멋진데.”

“그보다는 불행한 별명에 더 가깝다고 봅니다.”

때마침 열한명의 위원들이 회의실에 들어왔다. 그 중에는 크리스토퍼 파이크도 있었고, 짐 커크는 파이크와 간단히 눈인사를 했다. 회의는 불필요한 소개와 절차를 모두 생략한 채 바로 본론으로 들어갔다.

“이번 일은 예상하지 못했던 사고였네. 이런 일이 발생할 가능성을 염두해 두지 않은 점에 대해서는 먼저 사과하지.”

백발의 위원 한 명이 말했다. 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“기술팀에서 조사한 결과 자네에게 일어난 일은 접속상의 오류였네. 그 점은 자네 관리자가 더 잘 설명할 수 있겠지.”

“제임스 T. 커크의 첫번째 설계는 접속 오류가 있던 것으로 판명되었습니다. 건축가는 새로운 삶이 아닌 이미 다른 건축가에 의해 설계된 삶에 접속했는데 이런 오류가 가능했던 것은 그 삶이 설계되다 만 미완의 인생이었기 때문인 것으로 추측됩니다. 미완의 건축은 죽음을 통해 모든 과정이 완료되었습니다. 접속 오류의 정확한 원인은 아직 조사중입니다. 재건부서는 원인 파악 및 재발 방지에 최소 6일 19시간이 소요될 것으로 보고 있는데, 휴일을 포함할 경우엔 77시간이 더 필요합니다.”

“작업을 그만둔 건축가가 누구인가?”

“레너드 맥코이입니다. 현재는 정신과 의사로 일하고 있으며, 미완된 건축에 대해서는 사흘 뒤 출석해서 해명할 예정입니다.”

“좋아. 당분간은 데이터의 검증과 죽음체험 트라우마 치료에 집중하도록 하지. 건축 중단에 대한 징계는 위원회 측에서 따로 논의할 것이며 이번 설계를 정상적인 설계 횟수에 포함시킬지는 지금 따져보지. 제임스 T. 커크,”

“네.”

“자네는 어떻게 생각하나?”

“…질문을 제대로 이해하지 못했습니다.”

“자네의 첫 설계 말일세.”

“그건 제 설계가 아니죠.”

“그렇게 간단히 생각할 문제는 아니야. 자네도 알다시피 건축과정에서는 마지막이 가장 중요한 법인데, 이 경우엔 시작과 마지막을 설계한 건축가가 다르잖나.”

“본즈가 99퍼센트를 만들었는데도 그의 건축으로 인정이 안 된다는 말입니까?”

커크는 눈을 깜박였다. 위원들은(심지어 크리스토퍼 파이크까지) 커크의 말에 대답하지 않았지만 커크는 그들이 모두 같은 생각을 하고 있음을 쉽게 알아차렸다.

“레너드 맥코이는 그의 건축을 미완으로 남겨둔 채 재건 프로젝트를 임의로 중단시켰다네. 자네는 모르겠지만 당시 그의 행동을 보았다면 맥코이 스스로도 문제가 된 설계를 자신의 건축으로 인정하지 않으려 했다는 걸 알 수 있어.”

“하지만 이건 제 건축이 아닙니다.”

“바로 그게 문제야. 건축가들이 자발적으로 결과물을 거부하는 일은 처음이거든.”


End file.
